Not Your Average Students
by ObservingWriterAndReader
Summary: Modern spin on FROZEN. Elsa attends University of Arendelle and runs the family business, and her little sister wants to follow suit. All Anna wants is her sister and a life outside the house. All Elsa wants is a life of safety and solitude , alone with her powers. Will they reunite as a family, or forever be separated? / NOT Elsanna.
1. The Letter

Inside a well-used study, a young woman was sitting behind a hefty desk with papers set precisely in small stacks around her. A lamp illuminated the large book-filled room rather poorly, shining light only on the desk and the immediate area. The woman seemed exhausted, her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her ice blue eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle at the moment.

Elsa frowned, propping her elbow on the desk to hold up her head. A second later, remembering the manners that were drilled in her at a young age, she straightened her back and adjusted her posture.

"This is going to take all night." She muttered, her voice croaky from disuse over the past few hours. Rubbing her temples, she turned her head to the right, staring at the stack of paperwork she still had to go over. Sighing, Elsa grabbed her cup of coffee off her desk, only to discover it was cold. Immediately rolling her eyes, she pushed herself up from the chair. "As if this curse wasn't frustrating enough."

She headed toward her door to get a fresh cup of coffee when she froze in place. There was a shadow under the door, hinting that someone stood outside it. Was she so focused that she didn't hear footsteps approach the room? Quietly, she moved towards the door again only to be interrupted as a folded piece of paper slid under it, involuntarily spiraling softly towards Elsa's feet. Soft footsteps quickly left the other side, with the intention to not be seen at her door.

Elsa set her coffee cup down on a side table as she picked up the letter and noticed writing on the outside. It was feminine and bubbly, but lacked the elegant curves her own handwriting possessed. She knew right away who it belonged to. Her younger sister, Anna.

So engrossed in the fact that it came from her sister, she had to re-read the single word on the outside before it registered in her head. 

_Please._

She could almost hear her sister's voice in that word.

Curious, Elsa opened up the letter, shocked to find it was a college acceptance letter. She smiled, proud of her sister for being accepted into a college. A quick glance at the school's name though made her smile fade immediately.

She wanted to go to University of Arendelle.

Elsa's college.

She felt her breathing hitch. Her mind working quickly to create potential scenarios in her head, all with outcomes she didn't want happening. Ones of her secret being revealed. Of her sister getting hurt because of her… curse. She involuntarily clenched the paper, frost slowly spreading from her feet as her mind panicked at the dark thoughts blooming in her head. The sound of ice cracking brought her attention back to the present as she looked horrified at what she did. 

_Conceal. Don't feel._

Elsa whispered the phrase over and over, feeling her panicked emotions slowly die down as the layer of ice on the ground stopped expanding around her. The idea of hot coffee quickly vanishing as she headed towards her desk and sat back down before her legs gave out on her.

She knew her sister had applied to her college, as well as at least a dozen more. Elsa made sure of it, asking for receipts from the application fees so her sister couldn't trick her. But she also knew her sister's first choice was U of A, for the same reason she chose it. It was the best university for business majors in the country. Her head dropped to her hands as she wondered why her sister was trying to follow in her footsteps. Trying to be like her, closer to her. How Anna didn't understand that they had to be apart if she was to be safe.

All of a sudden, her head shot up. No, this was perfect.

Her sister could move out, into the dorms. She could make friends with other kids her age. She could finally be safe, away from her. Anna could have the life she dreamed of.

Elsa would have preferred her sister go farther away from home for college, but she knew how stubborn Anna was and would rather appease her and gently push her away than have her sister end up mad at her over her college choice. And if she let her go to U of A, Anna could be more lenient next time Elsa wanted a favor.

She sighed, wondering how her life had gotten to where it was. Leaning back in her chair, she swiveled to look out the window, watching a cloud move away from the moon in the sky.

* * *

Elsa had a typical childhood. She was lucky enough to have both parents and a younger sister, Anna. Her parents were rich from various patents on all-weather gear, ranging from clothing to sports equipment and survival tools. But while they made their fortune before the girls were born, they taught them to value money and hard work, thankfully both growing up without turning into the spoiled brats that most rich kids are.

Another thing they taught them was the value of family, especially sisterhood. In the younger years of their life, the two sisters were close. They did almost everything together. Elsa was protective over her sister, and Anna looked up to her sister. They were best friends.

Which made Elsa's heart hurt even more when her curse showed up.

She was 8, young and carefree like other kids her age. The family was on vacation to their log cabin in the mountains when Elsa had taken her sister to a river not far from her parents were. It was a small river, one they easily could cross by jumping from rock to rock. Elsa was leading her to a waterfall she had discovered only hours earlier, eager to share the excitement with Anna. But being younger, Anna couldn't jump as gracefully as Elsa and slipped on a rock, hitting her head.

Elsa had finished crossing and had turned around to see her sister's head hit the rock, frozen at what had happened.

"Anna!" She screamed, running through the water and grabbing her sister. Elsa pulled her out of the river, crying as she held her. "Mama! Papa!"

And that was when it happened. The ground beneath her started to freeze, spiraling out from her knees in a rapid fashion. The river froze quickly, water lazily moving over the ice only to join with it seconds later.

Their parents came sprinting up, shocked at what was happening before them. Anna was unconscious in her sister's arms, a large gash on her forehead. Her mother rushed over, picking up the younger daughter and carefully touching her head, wary of the blood. Their father was stunned, not only at his youngest daughter getting hurt, but also by watching ice slowly crawl beneath his feet. Relieved it didn't envelop his legs like it wrapped its way around the trunk of a tree nearby, he was still stunned at what Elsa was doing.

Elsa. He was so focused on the ice that he didn't look at his daughter. She was crying less now, trying to explain to her mother what had happened. That it was an accident and it was her fault that Anna slipped. How she had been too eager to show her little sister the waterfall that she disregarded her safety and didn't help her cross. Her father rushed over, confident in his wife's ability to briefly take care of Anna so he could focus on Elsa. He grabbed her shoulders gently, begging her to calm down. It took a few more soothing words before Elsa stopped crying, finally noticing the ice around her.

She pushed herself back, scared at what was happening. Her eyes shot down to the ground where her hands were moments before, staring at the icy handprints she left behind. Elsa's gaze shifted to her parent's, a scared look in her eyes. The frost slowly expanding outward from her again, icing over the first layer.

Her father took a step towards her, hoping to comfort her again but when their eyes met, she pushed herself back again. Elsa quickly brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"No! Don't touch me. Please... I don't want to hurt you." Her father noticed her eyes had shifted colors as well, no longer the teal color like her sister's. Instead they were ice blue, with fear uncommonly present in them.

* * *

The rest of the trip was cut short as the family immediately drove to the hospital for Anna. While doctors looked over Anna, Elsa sat in a chair away from her parents in the waiting room staring at her hands. The doctor came out an hour later, announcing that Anna was fine and only suffered a concussion as a collective sigh of relief came from the family members in the waiting room. But while they were joyful that Anna was fine, they were troubled about Elsa's new gifts.

They brought Anna home from the hospital, putting her to sleep while they talked to Elsa. New rules had to be made. A new way of life had to start. Elsa agreed. Her sister was safe, for now. But what if her new abilities hurt Anna? She could never live with herself.

Her parents recommended she be home-schooled for a year, so they could monitor her progress on controlling it. Also recommending she be kept away from Anna and that Elsa keep her powers a secret, scared that the youngest daughter would be hurt again. And when a year wasn't enough, they added another, and another. Soon Elsa was done with middle school but still unable to control her powers.

Elsa never argued, knowing it was in everyone's best interests if she never left her room, let alone the house. She knew she had to be contained and learn control, no matter how much it hurt her when she heard her sister asking for her to come outside and play or to help her with her homework, or anything at all. She started ignoring Anna, wanting her sister to make new friends and to enjoy her life away from danger on the other side of the door.

It was these years that Elsa started calling her powers a curse. And every time she thought she had control over her them, they would grow stronger. Her daily schedule would consist of school work, followed by practicing her abilities in her room. And while she was dedicated and hardworking at both, her parents grew concerned. Their daughters were growing up, but they themselves were getting older as well. Wanting the company to stay in the hands of the family, they began teaching their daughters about the company. Elsa, happy to have something to take her mind off her curse, excelled in everything her parents taught her. She absorbed the ideas and business models, even helping her parents out with new ideas for products.

Anna, on the other hand, was more interested in asking her parents questions about her elusive sister. She would occasionally sneak peeks at her throughout the years, comforted by the fact that Elsa hadn't died. But she wanted to interact with her, not just catch a glimpse here or there of her older sister. When her parents told her that Elsa would be the one to take over the family company, something in Anna was awakened. She studied extra hard, staying up late to understand the material her parents were teaching her. She wanted to impress them with her knowledge. Impress Elsa. She wanted to co-own the company with her older sister, to share the burden. It was a perfect plan. She would work hard in school and get into the best college she could, earn the best degree she could, and help out her sister in the best way she could: beside her.

She quickly turned around her progress with her work, impressing her parents. They had even considered having Anna co-own the company with her sister since Elsa had seemed to have better control over her powers.

That is, until her parents died.

Elsa was freshly 18, with Anna at 15. Their parents had a business meeting in Russia to discuss the possibility of being a sponsor for the 2014 Winter Olympics and would be gone for a week. They reassured the daughters that going to Russia would be a huge benefit for the company, that flying there would seem like a friendly gesture and hopefully persuade the nation to choose them over the other companies who only did tele-conferencing. The daughters, capable of taking care of themselves with the aid of the butler and maid wished them well, although unhappy that the parents would be gone for a little more than a week. The trip went smooth, with her parents safely landing in Russia to broker the deal. Everything went off without a problem and their company winning the bid to sponsor the Games.

It was the trip back that ended up being the problem. The parents, eager to come back home to their children, took an earlier flight than expected, risking a dangerous storm front. The pilot had assured them that he could fly around the storm and that if it came to it, through it. They believed him, relaxing in the private jet as it took off. But the storm moved in faster than anticipated, overtaking the plane and ultimately killing all those aboard.

What was supposed to be a joyous day of reunions and celebration quickly turned into one of distraught and heavier emotions.

After her parent's deaths, Elsa powered through her homeschooling, getting her GED at the end of April. She started sitting in on company meetings, supervising all business transactions and effectively running the company almost right away. She applied and was accepted into University of Arendelle, immediately immersing herself in schoolwork and office work.

Days would go by with Elsa locked in her study, leaving only to attend classes or meetings. Anna, distraught over the death of her parents, tried reaching out to her sister but could never get her to reciprocate the actions.

* * *

After the brief flashback, Elsa turned back to her desk. She knew she'd have to finally confront her fear of being around her sister. She just had to figure out how. With a sudden burst of courage, she swiveled to her laptop and got on her email. Elsa quickly typed out her message and pressed SEND, before she had any second thoughts.

_Dinner tomorrow night. 7 PM._

She just hoped her sister would come.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hey there. Had an idea for a story and just decided to go with it. I've got an idea of where this will be heading, but I wanted to see how much interest this story got before continuing. I'll most likely post a more interesting and non-flashback chapter sometime this week. I just wanted to crank this out first.

I'm sorry for any errors you see. I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions or comments, don't feel shy!


	2. The Dinner

Anna trudged up the stairs and tossed her backpack in her desk chair. After throwing her hands up in mock celebration over her backpack's perfect landing, the red head flung herself on her bed face first, bouncing softly as her sheets untucked. She laid perfectly still, her head on her pillow before she flipped over on her back to ponder the day's events, focusing on why school was always so draining to her. And this was just high school. She still had college to go through, and grad school if she was to follow in Elsa's footsteps to help her run the family business.

College. Crap.

That thought made Anna nervous and brought on a new wave of anxiety. She had completely forgotten about sliding the acceptance letter under the door last night. Anna sat up, a new thought entering her head. "Why haven't I heard from her about it?" Anna pushed herself from her bed and quietly walked out of the room, her feet padding softly down the hall as she made her way to Elsa's study.

The mahogany door was closed, as usual. Anna hovered in front of it, her breath catching in her throat at the suspense. She slowly raised a pale hand up to the door, pausing before knocking… Wait what? What was she doing? She knew her sister wasn't home. Elsa didn't have class that day so she was at the office, most likely sitting through meetings. Knocking on the door had become a habit. Anna shook her head and opened it, her eyes looking for the folded piece of paper on the floor. It surprised her when she couldn't find it, sure that her sister had ignored the letter last night. Anna checked the trash can for it before setting her gaze to the desk. It was open, resting next to Elsa's personal laptop. Anna grimaced.

So her sister DID read the letter. But she didn't answer? Why? Anna left the study, quietly closing the door and walking back to her room before anyone found her snooping. In a state of automation, she sat down at her desk in front of her own laptop as she tried to give reasons to why Elsa never replied. Was it because she was too busy with homework and office work? Or maybe Kai or Gerda, the butler and maid, had placed it there for Elsa to read tonight after work, and that she had originally ignored it.

Anna had thought back to yesterday when she got the letter in the mail. Elsa was at class, so she missed Anna's shrieks of excitement as she ran around the house trying to find Kai and Gerda and share the good news. After finding the two other occupants of the house and showing off the letter, she ran back to her room to post on every social media she had.

But after the excitement of getting into her dream school died down, there was one big obstacle to overcome. The pigtailed high schooler had spent over four hours thinking of the best way to ask Elsa if she could attend U of A. Anna wanted to major in business and maybe take up a minor in marketing, telling everyone, Elsa included, that it was all to help with the company. In reality, she wanted to follow in Elsa's footsteps to not only prove her parents wrong but to impress her big sister and hopefully close the gap that had seemingly grown over the span of their childhood. And she was so close to taking that first step. All Elsa had to do was approve the decision.

Anna's phone quietly buzzed, a text message from a friend from school. After picking up the worn out device, she read her friend's text, reading how she got accepted into another college and that Anna should see if she did too. "I might as well see if I have backups." Anna muttered, swiveling in her chair towards her desk to power up her laptop. She logged into her email account and immediately froze.

She wasn't prepared for the message sitting in her inbox. The Sender line alone had made her heart stop beating for a few seconds. An email from her older sister. A form of communication that had become few and far between over the course of 13 years. Anna brought her mouse over the email, hesitating. It was sent at 11:39 PM, only an hour after she had slipped that note under the door. She didn't expect the response to her letter would come so soon. With all the courage she could muster, she opened it up.

_Dinner tomorrow night. 7 PM._

Her breathing stopped for a moment as she took in the message. Elsa wanted to have dinner with her? Tonight? This was bad. Really bad. Anna's eye glazed over as she recalled the last time her sister had set a meeting for dinner.

* * *

It was a year after their parents died. Elsa had already gotten her GED and was in her first semester of college. She had thrown herself into her schoolwork, as well as taking over the company at the age of 18. She had completely shut herself out from her sister, who's repeated attempts of contact were ignored. Anna had almost given up hope until a thought crept into her mind one day during dinner.

The sixteen year old was eating alone, as usual. Kai and Gerda had started eating with her some days, but not as much as Anna liked. It wasn't the same, eating without her family. She wanted to spend more time with Elsa and was brainstorming ideas when a logical one formed. Anna was too young to get a GED or graduate, but she the perfect age to get a part time job at a certain company where she happened to know the owner. And while she didn't know the owner as well as she wanted to, the security guards couldn't turn her away from having a meeting with said owner. Anna smiled as the rest of her idea fleshed out. The plan was foolproof. She finished her dinner and ran upstairs to prepare for the next day, only tripping up the stairs once.

Anna stared at the letters engraved in the granite stone above the doorway. **Aren Sportswear**. The family business.

She had only visited the building once before, when she was younger. Her parents wanted to show her the empire they had built for the two daughters. A wave of memories pulled at her heart as she recalled the trip with her parents. But before she could dwell on it too much, she shook her head. It was time to make new memories. Ones with her sister.

Anna marched up to the doors and walked in, thanking the older doorman as he opened one for her. She took the elevator to the top floor, reserved for the 'smart people' of the company, as she liked to call them. Anna was never good remembering who had what title, besides her sister's anyway. She just knew that Elsa was the head honcho and that everyone answered to her. And, Anna thought, by proxy didn't that make HER the head honcho too? Well, 'Co-Head Honcho'. She smiled as she waited in the elevator, the excitement of her new title washing away her nervousness of the meeting she was about to have with her sister.

The doors opened and she bounded out to the reception desk, asking for help from the receptionist.

"Hi! I was looking for an office, if you could just, ya know, point me in the right direction?" The receptionist was shocked at the enthusiastic and unprofessional nature that Anna presented. She gathered her composure before replying back to the spotted youngster.

"And what office is that, Mam?"

"The Chairman and CEO's office."

"Ms. Holstein's? I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to let you in unless you have an appointment with her."

"Oh, I don't need an appointment. I'm her sister." Anna beamed.

The woman didn't know how to reply. She had no idea who this red-haired teen was or what she wanted with her boss. She resembled Elsa somewhat but the CEO wasn't sure what protocol was for siblings of the boss.

"I'll need to see ID Mam." The woman countered, her hand moving towards Anna.

"Sure thing!" The high schooler responded, digging in her backpack for her school ID. When she pulled it out, the woman at the desk shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mam. We need a company or government issued ID, for security reasons."

"But… But, I'm her sister! We look alike! Well, except for our hair color. And, you know, she's taller than me. And we have different eye colors. And she is pretty pale. And I've got way more freckles than her..." Anna trailed off, mistakenly providing evidence for the receptionist to not believe her.

"Mam, unless you have proper identification, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Anna was shocked. This wasn't going according to plan at all.

"Can't you just call her and tell her I'm here?" She pleaded, grasping her hands together in front of her.

"Ms. Holstein is not in her office right now and is unavailable to come to the pho-"

"Anna?" A questioning voice called behind her. Turning around in her spot, Anna felt herself sigh with relief at the sight of her older sister.

Elsa was standing at the elevator with her backpack slung over one shoulder. Her long blonde hair was in a side braid, resting over her left shoulder casually. She was wearing jeans and a blue hoodie, holding a duffel bag in her hand. No doubt containing professional clothes to change into.

"What are you doing here?" The young CEO took a step forward, confusion dominating her usually tranquil features.

"Oh yea! The reason I came here!" Anna began, taking a deep breath in. The blonde knew Anna was about to start a long-winded story as to why she showed up at work.

"Oh. Well, can it wait? I'm pressed for time and I still need to change for a meeting I have in –" Elsa checked her watch before looking up at her sister. "Five minutes."

"Real quick, I promise!" Anna beamed, letting out the air she was holding, only to take another deep breath.

The elder narrowed her eyes. "One minute. Go."

"Okay! I have this awesome idea and it will totally make life super easy for you! See, I can't drop out of school, because you know, that's bad. And you need to graduate high school to go to college. Well, you didn't, because you're awesome and all. But you need to graduate college to go to grad school. And you just need school to be smart, like you. And who doesn't want to be smart, am I right?" Anna started rambling, losing sight of her main task.

"Anna, could you get to the point?" Elsa had composed herself, withdrawing back into her proper and professional self. She hiked up her backpack as she waited for Anna to let her know why she was at work.

"Oh! Right. Well, I want to work here! Work with you!" Elsa's mouth dropped for a brief second before snapping it shut. Her little sister was full of surprises for her today.

"Anna…" Elsa began, looking at her watch again.

"It's perfect! I can, like, do the work you do! We could move a desk in your office for me and I can help you out after school, and we can work on stuff together because two heads are better than one and—"

"We will talk about this later Anna." Elsa cut her sister off and began walking to her office.

"Wait, Elsa let me come with you!"

"No Anna."

"Elsa, pleas-"

"Enough Anna. I'm late now. We'll talk later." Elsa snapped, turning to face her sister as she punctuated each word in her last sentence.

Anna stood in disbelief at her sister's hostile reaction. She never heard Elsa snap, or show much emotion at all. It was unsettling, to say the least. Just when she thought they were making progress with talking.

Elsa surprised herself with her aggressive response but quickly turned away, rushing to her office to change for the meeting. Before her door closed, she caught a glimpse of a defeated Anna entering the elevator. Suddenly feeling bad for yelling at her little sister, she picked up her cellphone and send Anna a text.

_Dinner tonight at 7. We'll talk then._

Disheartened by the thought of hurting her sister's feelings, Elsa slowly changed into the business attire she had brought. Staring in her reflection in the window, she carefully unraveled her braid and put it up in a bun. With a frown, she composed herself and strode out of her office heading to the meeting, arriving right on the dot, as usual.

**Later that night**

"No."

"N-No?"

"No. You can't work here." Elsa paused. "At least not yet. Enjoy your youth Anna. While you have it." Elsa felt a pain in her heart as she remembered how she never had a childhood. How she couldn't have one because of her curse. And how she didn't want her sister to feel the same way.

"Elsa, I can help. I can be use-"

"Anna. I appreciate the concern and ambition you have, I really do. But you are not ready. You're barely 16. You can't even drive yet without someone in the car supervising. Maybe… Maybe in a few years. After high school." The older sister sternly said, raising a hand to rub the bridge of her nose. She hesitated to make sure her curse hadn't exposed itself, sighing in relief when she realized it was still contained.

Anna stood up from the table, her food half eaten. "Why won't you let me help you? Are you just going to ignore me again? Like you always do? Elsa, you are noticeably stressed out about school and running the company. And you have a board or chair people or whatever helping you, so why can't I? What makes them so special that they can see my own sister more than me?" Anna's voice was slowly raising in volume as her face flushed with anger.

"Anna, it's not that simple." Elsa interjected. Her artic blue eyes pierced Anna's teal ones, but the younger sister didn't back down.

"What makes it so hard? What makes you think I can't handle it? Mama and Papa gave me lessons as well! I know all about the business. OUR business!" Anna chuckled in anger before picking up where she left off. "That's right, it's OUR business. One we should run _together_. And that won't happen if you keep shutting me out like you are doing right now! I've seen you passed out on your desk at home, sleeping on a stack of papers or getting coffee in the middle of the night! I know you skipped a few classes for meetings. Elsa, You can barely hand the workload!"

"Enough Anna." Elsa stood up quickly, slamming her hands on her table but quickly bringing them to her sides to hide the frost growing on her fingers. "You are sixteen. You know nothing about the business, or the real world. Your experience is limited to high school dances and soccer games. What can you possibly do to help the company right now? To help me? I said it before and I'll say it again. When you've graduated high school, I'll consider this again. But for now, no. End of discussion."

Anna saw the fury in her ice blue eyes as Elsa's face had morphed to one of fierce authority and power. She took a step back, terrified at Elsa's sudden outburst. She lowered her head and quickly left the dining room, her plate untouched. But not before her sister saw the tears in her teal eyes.

Elsa exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding in, sitting in her chair and resting her head in her hands. It was the first time she had exercised authority over Anna as her guardian. The first time she had yelled at her sister. And the first time in forever that she had almost revealed her powers in front of her sister. Elsa shuttered before looking at the untouched plates on the table, no longer hungry. Anna was right. Elsa was stressed. Stressed about college, about running the company successfully, and stressed about how it was all affecting Anna.

"You're doing this for her. So she can have the life you never had." Elsa whispered, making mental notes to lock her study and appear to be a better role model for Anna.

* * *

Anna was early. Thirty minutes early, but who was counting, right? She was sitting at the table alone, lost in her own thoughts as she fiddled with her pig-tailed braids. In the haze of her mind, she noticed that there was a plate for another person there. Which means Elsa was definitely coming.

The older blonde never missed a meeting and was never late for one either. Time seemed to tick by slowly as Anna started building the defense for her choice to attend U of A. How she wanted to stay close to home, close to her sister. How she wanted to have the best chance to get the best degree and experience college to the fullest.

Anna was lost in her thoughts when her sister walked in exactly at 7. She didn't notice Elsa's surprised face at Anna's early appearance or hear the blonde pull her chair out as she sat across the table from her. It wasn't until Elsa called out her name before Anna realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"Good evening Anna." Elsa commented, her posture perfect as usual as she awaited her sister's reply.

"Elsa!" The freckled red head replied, falling backwards in fright from the sudden appearance of her sister. She grabbed the table just in time to stabilize herself. A little help from Elsa under the table didn't hurt either, as she used her frost to cement the chair's legs to the floor before thawing it quickly when Anna pulled herself back up.

Elsa raised her hand in front of her mouth to cover the smile she had while Anna clutched her heart from the double shock she just received. Kai came in before the two could talk, setting down a plate in front of the sisters. He bowed and left the room, giving them privacy.

The paler sister nodded her head in thanks as she began to unfold her napkin and place it in her lap gracefully. Anna, still speechless, just stared at her sister.

"Elsa…" Anna began, folding her own napkin in her lap after watching her sister do it.

"Eat first. Then we'll talk." Elsa countered as she started cutting the chicken on her plate. The younger of the two frowned but complied, picking up her knife to start cutting her own food up. Elsa struggled to contain a laugh as she saw Anna battle with her knife against the chicken and almost choked on her own food when it flew off Anna's plate and knocked over her water. The younger sister quickly stabbed the chicken and brought it back to her plate, nervous about the future conversation.

The rest of the meal flew by quickly, both sisters hastily eating their meal. While Anna had stuffed bite after bite in her mouth, a nervous habit she picked up from her father, Elsa remained poised as she ate.

When Elsa finished, she cleared her throat, causing Anna to choke on the remaining food in her mouth. A sense of worried flew through Elsa's mind but relaxed when her sister beat against her chest and finished her replaced water, taking in a large breath of air.

"Sorry…" Anna muttered, looking down at her plate.

"It's fine." Her sister replied, her lips curling upwards on the left side of her face in a half smile. An awkward silence filled the room as the two sisters made eye contact. Anna tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she looked away, suddenly finding the vase full of flowers intriguing.

"I wanted to talk about your letter. From my college." Elsa began, folding her hands in her lap. While her outside demeanor was calm, she was animated on the inside. Teal eyes snapped to cerulean ones as Elsa gained Anna's undivided attention.

"I got the letter you slid under my door and-"

"PLEASE ELSA. PLEASE LET ME GO! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE STRAIGHT A'S AND STUFF!" Anna pleaded, interrupting Elsa.

"Anna." The younger sister stopped at the commanding voice of her sister. Elsa took a breath before she began again.

"As I was saying, I got your letter and before I make a decision, I want to hear why this is your number one college. Why this one matters to you." Elsa hated scheming behind Anna's back, but if her plan was to work perfectly, a little trickery couldn't hurt.

Anna, on the other hand, hadn't expected her sister to listen to her. She expected an argument, not a diplomatic meeting. Her mind went blank as she tried to rally thoughts she could use to persuade her guardian.

"Well, for starters, it's local. Like, super local. But, well, you knew that." _Duh. Your sister GOES to that college. Half the stuff you thought of she already knows._ "I'd get a discount on tuition because you go there. Not like money is an issue for us either_." Really Anna? That's the best you got? I hope you got into those other colleges she made you apply for because you're killing any chance you had for this one._

Anna's inner voice was frustrating her to the point where if she didn't say everything at once, it would talk her out of her other thoughts. "It's got the best business program in the country as well as an outstanding marketing program, which I would pick up as a minor. And that's just the academic side of going there. The gardens are amazing in the spring, with all the tulips blooming, and in the winter when the lake freezes over, it's breathtaking to skate on it, with only the stars giving light to the area. And the history! Oh Elsa, the history of the campus is so rich! Did you know that a past president graduated from there? And that some of the greatest minds of our generation did too? And the sports teams are phenomenal too! There's a good sense of community there and every time I visit the campus I just feel like it's where I'm meant to go. It feels right, Elsa."

The older sister expected the first part of the conversation. She had actually guessed everything right, except the minor. She didn't know her sister wanted marketing on her transcripts. But what caught her off guard was the way her sister was passionate about the stuff that wasn't academic. Elsa had never been one to socialize, too focused on academics, her job and providing for her sister, so she never realized the aspects of University of Arendelle that her sister listed.

Even if Elsa's original intention was to say 'No' to her sister, she couldn't after that speech. The way Anna's eye lit up talking about the school had convinced her, solidifying her decision. She looked at the ginger across the table, noticing signs of panic starting to form on her face at the prolonged silence in the room. Elsa breathed in, savoring the moment of silence before she broke it. "You can attend U of A but-"

"OH MY GOD HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNFAIR ELSA-. Wait, what?" The pigtailed teen's head bobbed back in shock. "You… You're letting me go?"

"Yes, but I have a few conditions first that –" Elsa was interrupted for the third time that night when Anna raced around the table to hug her sister. Elsa stiffened at the touch, unused to physical contact in so long. She relaxed a little before smiling down at her sister.

"Anna, please take a seat. We aren't done yet."

"Oh! Ok."

"Anyway, for you to attend the school, I want to set some… Guidelines for you." Elsa's eyes darkened slightly at the saddened expression Anna's face betrayed.

"I want you to live on campus. Experience what it's like to live in the dorms and make friends with your classmates. I also want you to join a club or an extra-curricular activity. Preferably something you are passionate about and not something you feel like you have to do. And I want you taking a PE class every semester. If you accept these terms, I expect all the paperwork for me to go over and sign on my desk at 8 AM."

For what seemed like the millionth time that evening, Anna stared dumbly at her sister. Those were her terms? That's it? Anna felt like she could jump for joy!

"Of course! Of course, oh my God Elsa! Thank you so much!" Anna repeated her previous motion and hugged her sister for the second time in five minutes. Elsa froze again, not from shock of contact this time but from her sister squeezing her so tight.

"Anna… Can't breath…" Elsa whispered, unable to raise her voice about a quiet tone.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry Elsa. I just… Ah! Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it!" The future U of A student hugged her sister one more time before running upstairs to get the papers ready. Elsa smiled, pausing only when she heard a bang from upstairs with Anna saying she was ok. After standing up from the table, Elsa began her nightly ritual of getting coffee before heading to her study to start on her work.

She felt good about her plan. Anna was happy and Elsa would be happy. And to top things off, she seemed to have taken a step towards fixing their relationship as well as a step towards keeping her sister safe.

Elsa just hoped they were both steps forward.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Me again. Obviously. Just finished this chapter and edited it so I thought I would post it before Sunday. I'm so nice sometimes.

This is a long chapter. Over 4,000 words actually. I wanted to keep chapters medium-sized, but I wanted these events to all be in the same one.. so... Here ya go.

I'm sorry that it's still boring. The good stuff is coming up, I promise! Elsa using her powers, introduction of new characters, etc. I also skimped on the visual details of Elsa and Anna here (as well as Kai and Gerda) because I'm assuming you've got an idea of what they look like from the movie, and I'm not straying from that. (If I do, or if something is important, I'll write it out for you.)

Keep up the reviews, favs, and follows!


	3. The Move In

"Miss Anna, when Miss Elsa said you need to live in the dorms, I am certain she didn't mean for you to pack up everything you own."

Kai, the butler, stared at his truck sitting in the driveway, slightly impressed at his young master's ability to stack things on top of another. And just when the older man thought the tower was going to fall, a rope flew across the top, landing near him.

"Kai, relax! I only packed what I needed!" Replied a voice coming under the bed of the truck. Anna wiggled out holding the other side of the rope, tying the two together in a surprisingly complex knot. She stepped back to admire her handiwork until Kai pointed out that using only one rope was useless for holding everything down. With a new determination, she ran back to the house for more supplies.

Elsa watched from her study window as her younger sister ran back outside with a tarp. The blonde softly smiled before turning back to her laptop, focusing on finishing some work before Anna left so she could at least wish her a safe trip across town. The older sister started typing away on her laptop, replying to the overflow of emails that flooded her inbox daily.

An important email from one of the board members was next, but Elsa's attention diverted back to her sister. The six months had seemingly flown by for both sisters. After Anna had given her the acceptance documents, Elsa filed them right away, sending them back to U of A. A few weeks later, and a few shattered eardrums later, Anna had plopped herself down in front of her computer, starting the search for the perfect roommate.

74 applicants later, she found Rapunzel, a quirky brunette from the neighboring city of Corona. They had met in person and took an immediate liking to one-another. Not that Anna didn't like everyone she met, but her personality could be a bit much to swallow at first. The two incoming-freshman signed the roommate waiver and became fast friends. They had even made plans to move in at the same time.

Realizing her mind drifted, Elsa took this moment to lean back in the worn out chair. Her plan seemed to have been working. Anna wasn't even in college and had already made a friend. They even hung out together multiple times before today, shopping for dorm supplies and other things to prepare for the fall. And even though Anna had started knocking on her door again, much to Elsa's alarm, she could tell her little sister wasn't as dejected when Elsa wouldn't let her in. Yes, her plan was working out very well.

She just hoped it wouldn't backfire.

She started again at her laptop, re-reading the email after blanking out on it the first time. Her fingers clacked against the plastic keys as she typed out her reply. Suddenly, a firm series of thumps came from her door, easily revealing who the knocker was. It seemed everyone in the house had their own special way of knocking. Her eyes darted to the door, inspecting the shadow beneath it.

"Come in Kai." She replied, her gaze back on the laptop as she started typing again.

"Mam, your sister is putting the finishing touches on the truck and then we will be ready to leave. Will you be seeing her off?" The butler had opened the door, stepping in but staying near the entrance. Elsa paused, her fingers hovering over the keys as she lost herself in a thought.

"Actually, I think I'll drive her there myself."

Kai nodded, his small smile hidden as his head faced the ground in a polite bow.

"Yes mam."

Elsa was shocked at her impulsive change in the plan, but figured the brief conversation with her little sister couldn't hurt during the car ride. It'd be nice to have a chat with the red-head before she immersed herself in the college life for 9 months. The older sister started her journey down the stairs from her study before realizing that she had to change her outfit. She had attended a meeting at the office that morning and was still in her dark blue business suit.

Elsa didn't want anyone outside the company or her household to know she ran a multi-billion dollar company. It's why she had dressed so casually during school, leaving a duffel bag with business clothes in her car every day. She didn't want other students, especially business students, to come up to her asking for guidance or how to get a job at Aren Sportswear. And she certainly didn't want students asking her for money, or befriending her to get a shot at money.

And she undoubtedly didn't want anyone putting two and two together and attempt the same thing with her sister. Thankfully, neither did Anna. With that thought, Elsa pivoted and walked to her room to change. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a light blue tee shirt, throwing them on hastily. She pulled the pins out of her hair that held up her bun and ran her hands through her loose hair to make a braid. The blonde looked in the mirror, pruning her fresh outfit. Even in casual wear, she looked immaculate and flawless. Just the way she liked it.

Today she was Elsa, the older sister of Anna. Not Elsa, youngest CEO of a billion dollar company.

After reassuring herself that people couldn't question anything, she headed back down the stairs and out to the driveway.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, astonished her sister was outside the study. "What are you doing here? I was about to come up to the study to say goodbye." The red head's hair was in the classic twin braids, one on each shoulder. Unlike her usually pristine and proper older sister, Anna was severely dressed down. Wearing ripped jean shorts and a light green tank top, Anna leapt over to her sister.

"I'm driving you to college." Elsa replied, stiffening when Anna gave her a tight hug. As the last word came out of the blonde's mouth, Anna pulled back.

"What? I thought Kai was? Don't you have work?" Confusion blanketed the usually cheerful face of the freckled freshman.

"I thought I would do something nice with my little sister before shipping her off to college. Work will come later." Elsa countered, a small smile lighting up her usually blank face. Her eyes softened when Anna found her smile again, squeezing Elsa harder this time.

The younger sibling broke the hug off and raced over to the passenger side of the truck, yanking the door open. Elsa shook her head and walked to the other side of the truck. She glanced over her shoulder at Kai, who stood at the front door and gave a polite wave to her before heading in the house.

As soon as the door opened, Anna started talking.

"Elsa! Do you think I'll like it there? What about Rapunzel? You know I gave her your number, right? In case something happens. I mean, not like anything is going to happen. I'll be fine. Totally safe. I'm ready. I was born ready, actually."

The older sister smiled before starting Kai's truck, adjusting herself to driving something other than her car. They pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school, leaving their gated community behind. The car ride was surprisingly silent for most of it, a vast change from when Elsa first got in the vehicle. Anna had stopped talking in favor of watching the streets go by one more time before she was considered a college student. Elsa kept her eyes on the road, every now and then making sure her sister hadn't passed out from excitement.

"Elsa?" The red head turned to face her sister, the once joyful expression now twisted into a more serious one.

"Yes?" The blonde replied, casting a quick glance at her sister before her eyes flicked back to the road.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course." She replied casually. "My little sister is leaving the nest and heading to college."

"But you'll be alone in the house. I mean, you have Kai and Gerda. But, that's it."

"You can't live with me forever Anna. You'll have to move out eventually." Elsa turned to smile at her sister, hoping to end the conversation there.

"I know." The pig-tailed sister paused, as if gathering thoughts. "But, why were you so set on me leaving the house?"

Elsa's hands gripped the steering wheel tight, her knuckles turning paler than her skin. She hoped that request would never have come up. A flurry of thoughts ran through her head, each answering that question.

Because you will be safer when you are farther away. Because I'll hurt you on accident. Because I'm a monster with deadly ice powers and can't afford to lose the last family member I have. Because I can't afford to _scare away_ the last family member I have.

"Because it's safer at college than it is at home." Elsa's eyes were focused on the road ahead of them.

"And the real reason?"

Frost almost erupted out of Elsa's fingers right there. Her sister knew something was fishy.

"What?" The blonde had started regulating her breathing, trying hard not to expose herself. While the frost cooled her veins, it did nothing to cool her composure.

"Elsa. We live 20 minutes from school. While we are rich, I know you budget money religiously. You wouldn't have paid the extra money if there wasn't a good reason."

"I want you to have a true freshman experience."

"Another lie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Anna."

"Do you have these fabrications pre-made, or is telling lies on the spot another thing you've perfected?"

Elsa's head snapped toward her sister in shock before she quickly collected herself again.

"Anna." Elsa began, eyes back on the road.

"No. I want to talk about this. Because we both know as soon as I unload the last thing from this truck, I won't see you until break."

The blonde clenched her teeth together in aggravation. Deep breaths Elsa. Conceal, don't feel.

"It was your first rule. The first thing you listed, and the one thing you can actually control. Why are you trying to push me away?"

Damn, when did Anna get to be so observant?

"We will talk later." Elsa stated, turning the car down another street. She feared the steering wheel would snap in half if she gripped it any harder.

"And when is later? Six months from now? Eight? A year? When I graduate?" Anna had pivoted in her seat, her voice rising like it did three years ago.

"Enough Anna!" The older sister growled, her head whipping around to meet Anna's "We will talk about this later." Her icy blue eyes made contact with teal ones and their gaze held for a few moments. Anna, sensing defeat, turned her head to face the road. Her look of anger and annoyance suddenly replaced by one of panic.

"Elsa! Tree!"

Elsa's head jolted forward, her hands jerking to the left as the truck narrowly avoided a tree on the side of the street. She lurched the steering wheel again, this time to the right, avoiding an oncoming car and slammed on the breaks. Both passengers shot forward, stopped by the seatbelts they were wearing. The sound of shifting boxes broke up the silence as the college-bound cargo settled in the bed of the truck, safely secured by the tarp. Frost has started lining the windows, and Elsa realized her hand was in front of her sister, an act of protection not lost on the 18 year old.

They slowly looked at each other, eyes wide and fearful, and just sat in silence as they processed what almost happened.

Anna reacted first, her hand shaking as she reached for the grip handle above her. She released it seconds later as she began to hyperventilate.

"We almost... We... The tree…" Her sentences never came out complete. Anna began wringing her hands together, softly mumbling to herself.

Elsa on the other hand was completely frozen.

_I almost killed Anna. Again. Is this all I am to her? Someone who repeatedly puts her life in danger?_ Frost started to spread again as the temperature in the truck dropped. Anna unconsciously shivered, catching Elsa's eye and bringing the older sister out of her daze. The blonde immediately composed herself, willing away the frost and rolling down the windows to bring in warm summer air.

"Anna." Elsa squeaks out, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Are you… Are you alright?"

The ginger nods, calming herself. Another minute goes by before Elsa slowly takes her foot off the gas pedal and continues the drive to Anna's dorm. The rest of the drive is quiet, neither sister voicing their similar yet different thoughts.

They arrive at school ten minutes later and Elsa watches as her younger sister perks up when they found a parking spot. Just as Elsa shifted the truck into PARK, Anna hopped out and waved to Rapunzel. She watched her sister greet the brunette and what appears to be her parents, before the four of them walked over to Elsa. A slew of introductions began between the families before Anna started untying the ropes.

Unloading the truck was much faster with five people, the whole event taking less than ten minutes. Once the two freshman were moved in, Elsa and Rapunzel's parents left to give the girls space to unpack.

Elsa sat in the cab of the truck, still parked at U of A, thinking about the events earlier. She had almost killed her sister. _Again_. It didn't matter that it was an accident, or that it didn't happen. But once again due to Elsa's recklessness, she almost hurt her sister. The last family member she had. A loud sob erupted from her throat as the emotions of the day crashed into her.

After what felt like years, but only minutes, later, she collected herself once more. A shaky hand plugged the key into the ignition as she started the truck and began to drive home, going into autopilot as her mind attempted to make sense of the last hour.

She didn't notice a red headed freshman watching her through a window.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello again! I want to apologize for this relatively boring chapter. It'll make sense later on, I promise. The next chapter should have more action in it, as well as a better grasp of what Elsa's powers are capable of. But, we've now met Rapunzel and Kai! Two more characters! Again, physical descriptions of characters are based off their movie images, so I didn't go into great detail other than the sister's clothing.

Hope you like this little chapter! Don't forget to review and comment!

-Owar


	4. The Party

"You have to talk to her sooner or later you know." Rapunzel started as she flipped through a sketch book, looking for a blank page as she talked to her roommate.

"I pick later." The red head replied, carelessly scrolling through Facebook at her desk.

"Anna, she's your sister."

"Yea, my sister who is pushing me out of her life."

"You don't know that." The brunette frowned at her roommate.

"Of course I do! First she doesn't want me to work with her, and then she doesn't want me to live with her. Next thing I know, I'll get a letter in the mail saying she's legally disowning me."

Rapunzel couldn't help but smirk, hiding it behind her sketchbook.

"I'm sure she won't do that. She must have her reasons."

"I'd love to know what they are but all she does is shut me out!"

"Well, how about we go out tonight? Eugene's frat is having a party to celebrate the first week of classes being done. It'll take your mind off everything happening with your sister."

Anna stared at her laptop before turning around in her chair to face her roommate.

"You know what? That's exactly what I need. When do we leave?"

* * *

The two girls walked up to a large house with music blaring. College students littered the lawn more than the cigarette butts and empty beer cans as a strobe light was flashing from inside the house.

"See? Told you we'd find it!" Rapunzel said, smiling as they walked up the small steps towards the front door.

"After spending twenty minutes looking for it." Anna mumbled, holding her breath as a drunk upperclassman exhaled smoke towards her.

"We've been here a week Anna. Did you expect me to know where all the frats are?"

"I would expect you to know where the one your boyfriend belongs to is."

"Someone's in a grumpy mood still." The brunette smiled at her roommate before opening up the door to the party. An instant odor of alcohol, sweat, and smoke flooded the noses of the two girls, causing similar reactions in both as their faces scrunched up. Anna followed Rapunzel around the crowded house before she saw her boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Eugene!" She yelled over the music as she waved her hand above the crowd. The muscular brunette stopped his conversation at the sound of his name, turning towards the two newcomers.

"You made it! And you brought Anna!" He replied, walking over and hugging Rapunzel.

"Of course!"

"Hi Eugene!" The red head waved quickly before flattening against the wall as a pair of intoxicated students stumbled through on their way to the keg.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink? Beer? Bottled beer? Beer from a keg? Beer?" He flashed a toothy smile before shrugging his shoulders at the younger students. "Sorry, we only got beer for tonight. Didn't bother making a punch since that requires more thought and effort."

The freshman grinned and requested bottled beer, which Eugene happily fetched. Anna wasn't the biggest fan of the drink, but she certainly wasn't one to pass up free alcohol. Especially after the week she just had.

The two girls made their way to an open couch once Eugene came back, plopping down and watching the flurry of activities that made up the party. True to Rapunzel's word when they were walking over, the two roommates sat together, getting a feel of the night life at their school.

And hour and three beers each later, the freshman were enjoying the party and had started finding guys for Anna to talk to.

"Sorry Anna, how was I supposed to know that you didn't like guys shorter than you?" Rapunzel paused as she scoured the room for the next target of their conversation. "Hmm, what about him? You two would be suuuuuuuuuuuper cute." She slurred as she pointed toward a tall, strong-jawed red head with blue eyes and bulging biceps.

"He's got a girlfriend." Anna flung her wrist towards a sauntering brunette in a purple dress who made her way back to the boy. "Megan or something."

"Oh." Rapunzel frowned as she scanned the room, searching for her next target.

"While you stare down the male population at the party, I'm going to get another drink. Want me to grab you one?" The red head asked, standing up. She held her hand out to collect the empty bottle from her roommate before turning to throw them away.

And as soon as she did, someone knocked into her, causing her to crash back on the couch.

"HEY!" Anna snapped, turning around to see who the offender was. "Hey…" She echoed softly a second later, her eyes focusing on what she thought was the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on.

The first thing the freshman noticed was his eyes. Green, like the leaves on a tree after a long spring rain. Even though they were in a dimly lit room, Anna could clearly see the perfect orbs. Her eyesight quickly zoomed out to take in his face. Auburn hair was brushed neatly on top, the hairstyle could only be described as fresh-out-of-the-shower but it suited him perfectly. So did the charmingly archaic sideburns that grew to his chin. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He quickly asked, holding his hand out for her to grasp.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled, reaching out towards what she could only describe as the perfect human.

"Thank goodness." He pulled Anna up from the couch, oblivious to her roommate's goofy smile as the brunette slinked off to find her own boyfriend in another room.

"Excuse my poor manners. My name is Hans." The charming man bowed, leaving Anna's heart to flutter.

"Anna. It's nice to meet you." The ginger had to give herself credit. She was sure that talking to Hans would render her speechless and was relieved when her voice came out steady.

"A pleasure." He flashed a smile and Anna could feel herself melting. The two stared at each other for a few moments before his eyes flashed towards her hands.

"Your drinks! I'm sorry, did I spill them?" He gestured towards the empty bottles still clutched in the girl's hands.

"Oh! No, no. They were totally empty. I was going to get more. Not just for me though. For my friend here-" Anna swiveled in her spot, searching for Rapunzel. She spotted her roommate in the kitchen, watching her. The brunette smiled and gave a little wave as she accepted a beer from Flynn.

"Seems like your friend got her refill, do you want me to get you one as well?" Hans smiled once more and the girl standing in front of him could feel her heart stop.

Anna could only nod, no longer trusting her voice. She watched as Hans plucked the glass bottles from her hands and left the room, leaving her standing in front of the couch dumbfounded. A few seconds later, a peppy brunette filled her vision.

"Look at you! Look at _him_." Rapunzel purred, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She pointed to Hans as he threw away the bottles and walked out of the room.

"Punz, it's not polite to point." Anna chided, vaguely remembering etiquette lessons from a younger age.

"And it's not polite to drool either." She smirked, countering back. Anna quickly wiped her mouth before playfully hitting her roommate.

"I did not drool."

"You were about to."

"Only because he is gorgeous."

Rapunzel laughed. "Oh, looks like he is coming back. Do you want me stay here on drool patrol or-"

"I'll be fine." Anna quickly stated, casually pushing her roommate harder than she thought back into the kitchen.

"I couldn't find any more bottles, so I brought you a cup from the keg, if that's ok?" Hans handed the freckled girl a red plastic cup. Anna smiled briefly as a certain song echoed through her head.

"It's perfect. You're perfect. Wait, what?" That had taken a quick turn. She felt her cheeks burn before she heard him laugh. She uttered an apology as she sipped her drink, hoping the conversation would shy away from how awkward she was. And thankfully it did.

"Why don't we sit down so you can tell me other things you find perfect, since you seem to sling that word around pretty freely?" Another charming smile grew across his face as she took a seat on the couch. Anna complied and the two spent the next hour sharing stories with each other, only pausing when Hans would get up to refill the drinks.

But after the second time he refilled them, a pair of green eyes narrowed from across the room.

"I don't like where that is headed." A low mumble escaped Rapunzel's lips as she eyed the two gingers in the next room.

"Relax Blondie." The taller of the two replied, smirking at the years-old nickname for his girlfriend. "Hans seems nice enough."

"That's only her sixth beer in three hours, but she's acting like she's taken more than her fair share of shots. Something is wrong, I can just feel it."

"Do you want us to bring her back to your room?"

The choppy haired brunette jerked her face towards her boyfriend. "Please? I promised her sister I'd keep her safe."

Eugene sighed as he pushed up off the counter. "This is my one good deed for the year. I'm cashing it in now. New record. Only took a week for me to use it this time." Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she dragged Eugene towards the couple on the couch.

"Hey Anna, I'm real tired and heading back to the room. Are you ready?"

Anna drunkenly swung her head towards the pair before looking back at Hans.

"I'm good, thanks." Her eyes were slightly clouded over, causing Rapunzel to grip her boyfriend's hand.

"Anna. Come on, we're heading out now. Let's get you up."

"Rahpuhnzal," She cringed at the slurred mispronunciation of her name. "I am fine."

"But Anna I-"

"You are not in charge of me Rapunzel. I can take care of myself." Anna seemed to sober up just enough to form a clear sentence. And while Rapunzel was taken aback by the sudden hostile nature of her roommate, she quickly went to Plan B.

"Fine." The brunette replied, pivoting on her heels and leaving the room. Eugene followed her quickly. "Ok Blondie, you never back down from a fight. What ace do you have up your sleeve?"

"It's not so much an Ace card," Rapunzel began, digging for something in her side purse. "More of a number card."

* * *

"Mam, you have a phone call." A voice echoed into the dark room, starling the blonde working at a desk.

"At this hour? It's nearly one in the morning." Elsa's eyes met Kai's as she sighed, sensing the phone call was an important one. He nodded.

"I'll take the call in here then, thank you." Elsa stood up and walked towards a wireless phone sitting in a charging cradle. The number on the screen seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't place the memory.

"Hello?" She answered, walking back to her desk with the hopes of multitasking.

"Ms. Holstei- I mean, Elsa?" A voice boomed through the speaker, causing Elsa to pull the phone away quickly. She heard loud music in the background and wondered if she was being prank called.

"This is her."

"Thank goodness. It's Rapunzel, your sister's roommate?"

Elsa felt her heart stop beating as ice began to frost over the phone.

"What's wrong?" It was just as much a question as a command.

"I think she's had too much to drink. She won't leave the party and –"

"Where?"

"The DEA house. Delta Alpha Epi-" Rapunzel heard a click and pulled back from the phone. The call had ended. She looked at Eugene, hoping she made the right choice.

Elsa slammed the phone down on the charging cradle before grabbing her cell phone and the keys to her car. She yelled something about her sister to Kai, who only nodded as she left the house in haste.

The normally 20 minute drive to campus lasted only 10 minutes, which was nowhere near enough time for Elsa to process what was going on.

Anna had gotten drunk at a party? But Anna didn't drink to get drunk. It was one of the few things she knew about her sister. The red head enjoyed the social aspect of it, but always over reacted the next morning even if she didn't have a hangover.

"She's still mad at me then." Elsa pursed her lips as she pulled into campus, looking for parking. "Can't blame her." But this was out of line even for Anna. To get wasted a week into the school year for revenge? Was she trying to prove a point that she was safer at home? Or was the freedom of no longer living at home that… freeing?

Elsa parked in the lot next to her sister's dorm and made the short walk to 'Frat Row' as the students of University of Arendelle so lovingly called it.

It was a street lined with fraternity houses on one side and sorority houses on the other. Elsa never saw any charm in the location and wondered why the school let the Greek Life of U of A have a whole street to themselves. She easily found the house and noticed two brunettes outside looking around. They finally caught sight of the blonde and the female ran over to her.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel had a look of worry in her eyes. People had stopped talking to take in the sight of the elusive Elsa Holstein at a college party. A hush of whispers began to fill the air as people wondered why the stunningly beautiful hermit was at a campus party. "I'm so sorry to call you so late, but she's only gotten worse." Elsa ignored the freshman and the whispers as she made her way in the house.

Her cerulean eyes darted over every face before she found her sister's attached to a boy with sideburns. They were on the couch, making out. _Sloppily_. She strode up to the pair, casting a shadow over her sister.

"Rapunzel, I told you," Anna murmured as her lips were still pressed against Hans'. She slowly opened her eyes to face the newcomer "I'll leave when I'm…. Elsa." Her sister's name ghosted across her lips as she processed her sister's highly unexpected arrival.

"Elsa!" She shot up from her seat in excitement but paused. "I'm mad at you. But it's school. Shisters fight." Her words started slurring again. "Elsha, meet Hans. My Boyfriend!"

Caught off guard, Elsa's eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped, as did Rapunzel's and Eugene's. They had taken a stance behind the tall blonde, wanting to see how it would go down.

"Anna…" Elsa began, gathering her wits. "How long have you known him?"

"Since tonight! Isn't he dreamy?" The younger sister brought her hands together and looked at him with hazy teal eyes. He returned her gaze with his emerald ones.

"Tonight? How long have you been here?" She cast a glance towards Rapunzel.

"Three hours, four tops?" The brunette whispered loud enough for Elsa's ears to pick up.

"Three hours?! And you are dating already? No. I forbid it." Once again composed, Elsa eyed her sister.

"Wait, what?" Anna replied, pulling her eyes away from Hans. "Forbid it?"

"Yes."

"You can't do that!"

"And why is that?"

"I'm an adult! 18! I make my own choices!" The red head's face was turning red again, this time not from embarrassment.

"What do you know about him then Anna? What's his last name? Grade? Does he even go here?" Elsa hissed at her sister. Some guy came up to them then, obviously wasted and perhaps high, and handed the blonde a cup of amber liquid. She looked down in disgust but couldn't find a place to set the liquid so she chose to hold it for now.

"His last name is _Westergard_, he's a _senior_ and _yes_ he goes here." Anna snapped, crossing her arms. Venom seemed to be laced with each answer as she narrowed her eyes. She was obviously sobering up for the debate.

Westergard. Where had Elsa heard that name before? Did she have a class with him and not know it? She was brought out of her short train of thought by the silence from her sister.

"Regardless, this decision should be made with a clearer mind. Anna, you are drunk. You shouldn't even be drinking for Christ's sake." Elsa leaned over and grabbed her sister's elbow.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Anna stuttered out, pulling away from her sister's grasp.

"Taking you home."

"Wait what? No. I refuse."

"It's not a question Anna." Elsa barked to her sister.

"What, it's an _order_?" The red head mocked.

"Yes! Now let's go!" The drink in Elsa's hand saw starting to ice over slowly. While not fast enough for anyone else to notice, Elsa did. She almost dropped the cup in fear before she heard her sister's next sentence.

"You are NOT Mama or Papa." Word vomit. That's what it was. Pure word vomit. Anna's hand flung up to her mouth in shock. "I didn't mean that Elsa…"

Elsa stared at her sister, visibly hurt. "Fine." The older sister chose to ignore those last two comments. She spun around so quickly that everyone flinched. Elsa briskly left the group and headed towards the door. Her hands were shaking and she looked at the solo cup in her hand. It was frozen. She sighed before tossing it in a bush outside as she made her way to her car.

Anna was stunned. She couldn't believe she said those words to her sister. "I have to go after her." Anna thought, shaking herself out of her daze a few moments later. She looked at Rapunzel.

"Sorry Anna…" The brunette solemnly whispered before Anna took off out the door.

Elsa was almost at her car when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Her sister cried, holding her side as she gasped for air. Running was never her thing.

The blonde stiffened before shoving a hand into her purse, searching for her keys the vehicle in front of her.

"Elsa, Stop!" Anna finally caught up to her sister and grabs her elbow, mirroring Elsa's efforts minutes ago. The blonde remembered the frozen cup of alcohol and yanks her own arm back.

"What?" The older sister snapped, turning to face the freshman.

"Elsa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

"We both know you did." Elsa had stopped looking for the keys for a moment, focusing on her sister. Anger had started to boil inside the blonde but as with most emotions she had, Elsa concealed it. "Just go back to that party Anna."

"Elsa…"

"Leave Anna." The older sister began looking for the keys again, deciding that the conversation was over. The conversation had left her flustered and she still couldn't find the keys in her well-organized purse. The red head standing a few feet away seemed to have battling emotions. Whether it was the emotional toll of last week's almost-car accident or the liquid courage raging through her, Anna started up an old argument.

"Why are you always trying to get me to leave?" The red head watched her sister visibly bristle at the comment. Cerulean eyes met teal eyes once again that night.

"Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"I asked first!"

Concealment wasn't working. Elsa stared at her sister as her anger began to boil over. "Anna, everything I've ever done has been for _you_. To protect _you_. Just accept that and move on already!"

"Protect me? From what?" Anna wondered. Neither sister lived a dangerous life. Or so she thought.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa returned to her search for her ever elusive keys, finally finding the metallic objects at the bottom of bag where she had always kept them.

"I think it does actually. No, Elsa, tell me what you've saved me from." Anna knew she was poking a bear in a cage, but the beer was dulling her mind as each minute passed.

Elsa briefly considered telling her sister the biggest secret she knew, but logic and reason quickly won out. She'd lose the last family member she had. She'd be captured and shipped off to some government lab, imprisoned for the rest of her life. Elsa yanked the keys from her bag and turned to fact the car again. Just as she was about to jam the metal bar into the keyhole, she felt them disappear from her grasp.

"Give that back!" Elsa shouted, turning to see her sister jingling the keys.

"Not until you talk to me for once!"

"Anna. Give me the keys." Elsa held her hand in front of her, demanding her sister to drop them in the open palm.

"No!"

Elsa reached her hand toward the keys almost grabbing them but halfway through her motion, Anna's arm rocketed back as they were once again out of her reach.

For less than a second, Elsa lost control.

A blue-white blur shot out of her hand and hit the keys, freezing them together and rendering them useless.

Both sisters froze in their places, eyes on the iced object dangling from Anna's hands. Then, as if they moved as one, both sets of eyes shot to Elsa's hand, still open and reaching for the keys. Elsa quickly brought her hand to her chest and backed up, bumping into her car. She used a hand to steady herself and gasped when it froze the driver side door in an instant. Anna remained unmoving.

Elsa's eyes shot up to look at her sister's, recognizing a look of fear on the red heads face. It was then that Elsa dropped her purse and her normally composed personality and made a break for the woods at the edge of the parking lot.

Anna didn't move as she processed the events, breaking out of her stupor when she heard something hit the ground. She saw the purse first, with its contents spilled out. But what truly caught her attention were the footprints made out of ice. She followed them with her eyes, catching up with her sister's form as Elsa disappeared into the tree line.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna yelled, taking after her sister. She made it to the end of the parking lot before she stumbled and fell. She knew she couldn't catch her though. Not like this, drunk with a dress and sandals on. She watched as the blonde faded away in the night, going deeper into the forest. Anna looked down in defeat before eyeing another footprint. She gingerly touched it. Ice. It was ice. And it didn't melt away, even after she placed her full hand on it or blew on it with her breath.

Anna frowned. Someone was sure to notice these in the morning. She quickly grabbed the surrounding gravel and tossed it over each footprint before heading to her room. She was in no state to chase after her sister, and if the footprints truly wouldn't melt, then she would just follow them in the morning. But for now, she needed to prepare.

The freckled ginger headed back to her dorm, picking up the spilled purse and frozen keys. Anna shot a look towards the car, noticing for the first time that there was a patch of ice on it as well. She looked at the frozen keys in her hand and knew they wouldn't thaw to open the door. Anna hoped no one would notice the blotch of ice, instead focusing on the hangovers and awkward hookups from the previous night.

And speaking of hookups, Anna seemed to be aware of her phone buzzing. She yanked the device out of her cleavage and stared at the screen. An unknown number flashed as she read the new text.

_Hey, it's Hans. Got ur number from ur roommate. U ok? :\ U left kinda quick. Just hope everything is ok. Ill leave u alone for the night. Sweet dreams. Text me in the morning. :)_

Anna sighed as she walked back to her room, swiping her student card to get her inside her dorm. She punched out a quick reply before she got another text, this one from her roommate.

_Anna, I'm so sorry about calling Elsa. I had a bad feeling about tonight and just wanted you safe. Can we talk in the morning?_

Psh. If Anna had anything to say about it, she'd be following those footprints by the time Rapunzel woke up. The freshman changed into more adventure-ready clothing, choosing shorts and a tank top. The school's clock tower suddenly rang out, casting a friendly reminder that it was now 2 AM on a warm summer night.

Feeling suddenly tired, whether it was from the adrenaline dying down or the alcohol getting to her, Anna laid in her bed.

An hour nap never hurt anyone, right?

She set her alarm to wake her up at 3 AM, barely remembering to plug it in to charge. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, she passed out, not noticing a figure look in her window before disappearing in the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, there is underage drinking here. *gasp* But, we do get to see an argument between the sisters (again), more of Elsa's powers, and more characters! I hope that is fine with everyone. Please review and let me know how you think this chapter/story is going.**


	5. The Cave

Feet crunched over gravel as a shadowed figure walked towards the open parking lot at the end of campus. It was empty, minus a few cars sprinkled into random spots. But one car in particular seemed to pique their interest. The driver's side door of the small white car was covered in a thin layer of ice, barely noticeable in the moonlight. The figure placed a hand on top of the ice for a few seconds before pulling back. The ice was still there. The human shadow turned suddenly to the freshman dorms that lined the parking lot right as a light went out in one of the rooms. Her room. It had to be. The figure moved toward the window and peaked in.

A red headed female was passed out on the bed by the window. Gloved hands slowly inched toward the glass, pressing against the pane as it was pushed up. Perfect. The window was unlocked. The figure continued to slowly guide the window up on its tracks, careful to not make a sound. Just as the window was half up its track, keys jingled in the door. The figure ducked under the windowsill, holding their breath as someone entered the room.

Lights flickered on before shutting off again as the door closed. "Anna…?" A soft voice whispered. "What? She left the window open again?" The sound of footsteps grew louder before a hand jerked the window down, slamming it shut and locking it. The figure cursed softly before crawling away from the window and slipping into the shadows of the college buildings. Next time they wouldn't be so slow.

Inside the room, a brunette smiled as she gently placed a blanket over her roommate. Rapunzel had come back from the party early, worried about Anna in her drunken state but relieved that the ginger made it back ok. After tucking her roommate in, she herself went to bed, hoping to talk to Anna in the morning.

* * *

Elsa ran. She ran faster than she'd ever run before, not caring to look back or pick a specific direction. Trees and bushes flew by her vision as she hastily navigated her way through the woods, changing direction only when something blocked her path.

Again. Again she almost hurt Anna. True, her subconscious intent _had_ been to aim for the keys, not that she even _wanted_ to use her powers in the first place, but what if she slipped? What if her sister had shifted out of her predicted movement? What if the blast hit her head? Her heart?

The blonde shook the thoughts from her head, almost crashing into a bush before correcting her course. No, this was how it had to be. Elsa had to separate herself. She had to distance herself. Anna was safer when she wasn't around. The farther away Elsa was, the better.

The blonde continued to make her way deeper into the forest that bordered the college and town, stopping only when she faced a river she couldn't clear by jumping. A brief flashback popped in her mind, one of many years ago. But this time, there was no red head to get injured. Elsa scanned the surrounding area, realizing she was in the curved part in the meander bend of a river. The only way to proceed was to go over the river but it was impossible. No bridges, boats, or fallen trees were available for her to use. Suddenly, an idea formed in Elsa's head, battling with her logic.

She could _make_ a bridge.

Elsa took a step on the water, watching a small patch of ice grow just large enough to hold both feet. With another step, the ice grew forward. As each foot moved forward, the water froze over to make a small bridge at water level. Elsa looked around and to her relief, the river didn't freeze. She murmured a small thanks to whatever deity was listening and watching her as she quickly crossed the river. Elsa turned, watching the river rush over the ice-covered path, hiding it. That's when she saw the frozen footprints shimmering on the other side of the river. They were faint, to be sure. She took a step backwards and saw that the tracks followed her, her powers leaking due to her anxiety. And there was nothing she could do to calm herself down.

The runaway was about to touch the icy prints before she heard a twig snap, her head jerking up to the sound as a small circle of frost erupted from her feet.

Anna.

While she couldn't see the red head, she remembered her sister had chased after her back in the parking lot. Without another thought, Elsa took off again, running farther away from the city.

An hour and a few miles later, the blonde was exhausted. Her pace had slowed down from fatigue and she knew sooner or later it would cripple her entirely. It was by luck that she came upon a cave, and even greater luck to find the cave uninhabited of animal life. A weary frown crossed her face as she inspected the area, looking for a way to seal up the opening. She didn't want to be found as she regained her energy and certainly didn't want to be disturbed. The biggest rock was the size of a basketball, and she knew that even piling all the rocks she could find would take hours, as well as drain her even more.

With an agitated sigh, she turned once more to the cave's opening. The rough edges seemed to be somewhat circular. An easy fix with someone of her… skills, to be sure. But she needed something to hide the shine of the ice. A thought flowed through her head of drinks she used to have in the summer. Where diced fruit would be frozen inside ice cube trays to later be popped into drinks, infusing them with a fruity flavor. Elsa quickly began picking vegetation from the surrounding area, careful to not over-harvest in a particular spot. Once she gathered enough plants and leafs, piling them in a row right at the cave's entrance, she walked inside. With a little more than a flick of the wrist upwards, ice started to grow from the large pile of plants, sealing the cave except for a small series of breathing holes at the top to prevent suffocation.

After deciding she was safe and well hidden, she picked a spot in the cave to lie down before passing out.

* * *

Sunlight peaked through the trees and shined directly into an uncovered window, the golden rays warming up a snoozing spotted face. The owner, frustrated at the rather rude awakening call, rolled over, yanking the blanket that covered her over her head to block out the sun.

Wait. Blanket?

Sun?

Anna shot up from her bed, hastily looking for her phone to check the time. After yanking up an unusually noisy pillow, she saw the rectangular device rocket from its hiding place and soar across the room towards the other occupied bed. Anna cursed and tried to reel it back in with its charging cord but after one tug the phone separated and spiraled toward Rapunzel, blaring away the alarm meant for hours earlier.

The red head scrambled after the phone, cursing herself for not hearing the alarm or having the common sense to slowly find the phone. She quickly picked up the noisy device from her roommate's bed and punched her password to dismiss the alarm, but not before the brunette heard it.

"Anna?"

Anna had contemplated whispering back to tell her roommate to go back to sleep, but decided that if she was just quiet the rest of the time she was in the room, Rapunzel couldn't resist the lure of sleeping in longer. She obviously didn't know her roommate as well as she thought.

"Anna!" The perky brunette propped herself up quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Rapunzel, head back to bed." Anna was hopping around on one foot as she yanked her sneaker on, forgoing the process of untying it for the sake of time. A quick glance at the clock – 8:39 – and she shoved her foot into the shoe harder.

"About last night-"Her roommate started, shifting positions.

"It's fine. We can talk later. I've gotta, uh, go see Elsa." A smirk graced Anna's face as she blessed herself for the quick thinking, even if it she didn't reveal the part about her sister using magic.

"Oh." The brunette's head dropped in thought before snapping up again. "Before you leave, just... Just wait a second." Rapunzel pried herself from her warm bed, matching Anna's standing pose. "I'm sorry for calling her. I was worried, and I didn't know what to do…" She trailed off, slowly grabbing her elbow.

Anna hesitated, meeting the gaze of Rapunzel. It was true, she was upset that her roommate called Elsa. But, it was the perfect way to break the ice. Anna smiled at her pun before setting her sneakered foot down. "It's ok. I realize now it was for the best." A small smile graced Anna's face as began to braid her hear, fixing the wild bedhead she somehow got in only a few short hours.

"Are we… Are we ok?"

A pause. "Yes."

Rapunzel beamed and turned to get back in bed, contempt with the conversation. "Tell Elsa I said hello!" She snuggled under her still-warm covers, turning towards the wall and away from Anna.

Anna nodded and grabbed her purse, her hands lingering over the white one with gravel stuck to it. She cautiously reached in and pulled out a set of keys, frozen still. They didn't melt in her warm hand, but still felt cold to the touch. She quickly shoved them into her own purse, as well as her cell phone, before saying a rushed goodbye to Rapunzel.

Anna's first stop was Elsa's car. Untouched from the night before, the red head crossed the short distance and saw the ice again on the driver's side. It hadn't melted. After placing a hand on it, she confirmed it wouldn't liquefy either from body heat. What sort of magic did her sister have? Ice? The younger woman knelt down and brushed gravel away from a certain spot, revealing an icy footprint.

"Well," Anna mumbled. "At least these didn't melt either." She stood up, kicking rocks back over the print as she straightened herself out. Her eyes pierced the tree line with purpose. Time to find out the truth behind everything. With a newfound sense of courage, Anna began to follow the path of frost into the forest.

An hour later, and the ginger regretted not grabbing a pack of pop tarts for the road. Her stomach rumbled loudly. She needed something to keep her mind off her hunger and the footprints weren't helping. Sure, every now and then she'd find a frozen clump of leaves, or a patch of ice on a tree trunk but it wasn't enough of a distraction. Anna knew it was just spots where her sister touched in her mad dash away, further proving that she was on the right path. An idea sprouted from Anna's mind as she pulled out her cell phone, berating herself for not thinking about it earlier. She punched in a familiar number and pressed the phone against her ear.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello-" A familiar voice answered through the speaker.

"ELSA!" Anna exclaimed, coming to a complete stop with her hand resting on a frozen branch. "Where are you?"

"You've reached Elsa Holstein. If you could leave your name, numb-"

Anna hung up, frustrated that she fell for the phone-message trick. Her fingers flew over the touchscreen's keyboard as she typed out a message.

_Call me __**please**__._

Anna clutched her phone and continued on her trail, half mesmerized by the perfect footprints and handprints her sister had left. She followed the tracks, not changing course when they took a step to the left for a few meters only to move back in the path she was on. And by not following the precise path her sister had taken the night before, Anna stepped into a snare trap. As soon as her foot slid through the noose, she fell, her phone tumbling just out of reach as a high pitched bell echoed in the forest.

"What?" Anna asked no one in particular. She pulled on her leg but the thin wire held fast, tightening around her ankle. She scrambled towards the trap, trying to figure out how to free herself when she saw a beast of a dog barrel into her sight.

The dog, patterned various shades of brown, started barking as it came up on Anna. The usually energetic woman froze in place, unsure of the nature of the dog as well as the breed. It resembled a German Shepherd, but also a Husky. _A German Husky, perhaps?_ She allowed herself to chuckle but was interrupted by another sound.

"Sven!" A masculine voice called, the owner coming into view a few seconds later. "Sven, down. It's not a rabbit. But I do have to wonder what you are doing on my land though." The man who appeared from the bushes was tall and broad, with a messy mop of blonde hair on his head. His hand was resting on a beat up hand axe on his belt while the other hand was holding an empty bag. At his command, the dog stopped barking, instead choosing to sniff Anna.

"Your land?" The red head eyed the large dog as it ran its nose over her legs. "Oh! Your property! I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my sister." Anna ignored the part about following a magic trail of ice. "I didn't mean to trespass. But I, uh, saw her go this way." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't pry.

"Your sister? I've been out all morning and you are the first person I've seen. I think you are going the wrong way."

_Unlikely_ Anna thought, her eyes spotting a handprint on a tree a few yards away. "I'm confident this is the way she came."

"Uh huh."

A pause. "Do you, I don't know, think you could help me out of this trap?"

The man watched as Anna pointed towards her ankle. He sighed and walked over to her, relaxing his composure.

"How did you even get in the snare? Don't you watch where you are going?"

"Uh, I was sort of preoccupied…" Anna's eyes caught sight of an icy footprint and moved to cover it with her spare foot.

He didn't say anything as he fiddled with the trap, loosening the hold it had on Anna's foot. Once she slipped it out, he went to work resetting the snare.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm so rude sometimes. Hi, I'm Anna!" She pushed herself up quickly, keeping her foot on the print as she stood up.

"Kristoff." The blonde replied, standing up himself. He looked over Anna, creating a daunting figure. She took a moment to study the man before her. He was tall, taller than even Hans, but he looked so young. She guessed he was barely older than her. His face was broad like his body, clear of stubble and was home to a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. _Mmmm, chocolate._ The red head shook her head, clearing the thoughts and spoke the first thing that came to her mind to break the awkward silence between the two.

"Wow you're tall! Not that it's a bad thing. I'd love to be taller actually. Then I could reach the chocolate on the top shelf in the kitchen. But I guess it's a good thing I can't, because then we'd have no chocolate and having no chocolate is a crime against humanity. Unless, you know, you don't like chocolate. But who doesn't like chocolate?" A hand flew up to Anna's mouth as she realized she was rambling. Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her before turning away, walking in the direction the footprints were headed.

"Wait!" Anna replied, rushing over to stand on the next footprint in front of him, picking up her dropped phone as well. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's my land, remember?" He replied, eyeing the red head before he sighed. "I'm checking my traps for animals. I'm hoping to get lucky and actually catch a rabbit instead of a red head though." He moved past her to continue on the way. "And don't steal my trappings." He whistled, a signal for his dog, and continued down the path with the footprints. Anna held her breath, wondering if he saw the shimmering tracks.

"Wait." He said, turning around. "Are you the one who's been tagging the forest?

Anna was severely caught off guard with the man's sudden question. "Tagging?"

"Yes. You know, spray painting things? Look, under your foot, there's a tag." He pointed toward the icy print that Anna had tried to hide.

"Oh, that's not me." Maybe he had noticed the prints.

"So your sister is tagging my land?"

"Wait, what?"

"Your sister. You said you were following her, and you seem to be following the tags."

"What makes you think I am?"

"Besides the fact that you had to ask that question?" He smirked at the shorter girl. "The tags are behind you, and it's obvious you came from there. Look, you've trampled all over the ground."

Anna looked behind her and frowned. She had left a rather obvious trail, hadn't she? "Yes. I'm following the _tags_." She hiked up her bag and began brushing off the soil that stained her clothing.

"Good luck." Sarcasm leaked from his voice. "They end at a bend in the river. I guess your sister just stopped tagging the trees, but I suppose she could have crossed it as well."

A river? Crap. What if she crossed it? Or went downstream to hide her tracks? Did Elsa even know she was leaving footprints?

"I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it." Anna brushed past Kristoff, carefully following the 'tags'.

"Today isn't your lucky day then. There is no bridge." He chuckled to himself, watching Sven sniff around and mark a bush. "There isn't even a boat. You can't cross the river there. The water is too deep and the banks are too steep."

Crap. A look of panic crossed Anna's face as she brainstormed how to overcome the little hiccup in the plan. She clutched her purse tighter as options ran though her head.

Wait.

Purse.

"I'll pay you to help me cross it." She stared into the taller man's eyes with a serious expression.

"Pay me? Does it look like I have a boat?" He waved around the woods to emphasize his point.

"Well. No, but you seem hardy. And you have an axe on your belt so you have to know how to use it. Maybe even cut a tree down so we can use it as a bridge!" Anna beamed at Kristoff as he stared at her.

"What makes you think I need money anyway?"

"Have you _looked_ at yourself lately? Your clothes have holes in them, your shoes look like they've lost all the traction, and while that axe may be usable, it's rusty. You could certainly use an upgrade."

Instinctively he stepped back, suddenly feeling insecure. Why should he help some woman look for her sister? He looked at Sven, who was laying down in the sunlight, before turning back to Anna. He _did_ need the money. Not for him, of course, but for his family. His personal belongings may be weathered but they could handle a year or two more of use.

"Fine. But only until we cross the river."

"Thank you!" The red head jumped, her braids flying off her shoulders only to land behind them seconds later. "I mean. Ahem. That would be great."

The trio followed the tracks, giving Anna the perfect distraction from the raging hunger she had.


	6. The Wall

"So." Anna began, stepping into a frosty footprint as she turned towards her hired guide. "What type of dog is Sen?"

"Sven." The blonde corrected. "S-V-E-N. He's a Norwegian Elkhound."

"Never heard of them." The girl countered, pausing to let the large breed sniff the ground in front of her. "He looks like a husky though. Well, maybe a husky/German shepherd mix."

A sigh. "It's a common misconception." Kristoff brushed his hand over an icy print, watching his palm engulf the smaller one. A brief silence hung in the air as the two continued down the freshly traveled path, stopping occasionally to check the hidden traps for small animals.

"That's a lot of rabbits for one person." Anna observed, watching as the blonde tossed another snared animal into his bag. He turned toward her with a questioning look on his face before understanding what she was saying.

"It's not just for me. It's for my family." He stood up and grabbed the partially filled sack as they continued down the track side by side.

"Oh? How many people?"

"Ten."

"Wow, that's… That's huge!" She stopped again to face the taller man. "How many brothers and sisters?"

"None."

Her head tilted at the odd answer. "Cousins?"

"Nope."

This time her eyes narrowed. "Are you even related to them?"

"Adopted."

"Oh." Awkward silence grew as they stared at each other, teal eyes meeting brown. She could tell this was a touchy topic for Kristoff by his responses and she didn't blame him one bit for it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"They aren't bad." He began, his strong features softening. "Just… Well…" A hand shot up to brush back his hair as he searched for the right word. With a sigh, he straightened his back. "Never mind. It's not important." He side-stepped around Anna and walked toward another snare, a soft curse flew from his lips at the sight of the empty trap.

"If it helps, my family situation isn't ideal either." She followed him and watched as he reset the wire trap. "My parents died in an accident, so Elsa's all I have left."

She watched as Kristoff stiffened slightly at her comment, obviously bringing up a memory. A brief shake of blonde hair and he stood up from the trap. "My condolences." Another pause, as if searching for more words. "Is that why you're determined to chase after, Elsa, is it?"

"Yes. I… "Anna exhaled the breath she had been holding rather dramatically. "Last night I upset her and she just kinda ran away."

"Mind if I ask what you said?"

Anna watched as Kristoff turned towards her again, her eyes searching his. The red head sighed, walking ahead of him. "It was a bunch of things, really. I brought up a touchy subject but I guess it started when I introduced her to my boyfriend."

"How long have you been together?" He asked, keeping an eye on the pigtailed girl as he checked another trap.

"Well, we met last night and he-"

"Wait a minute. You just met the guy? Literally?" A mop of blonde hair swiveled towards Anna in disbelief.

"Well, yea."

"You realize you don't know the guy, but you're dating him now, right?"

"And that's a cause for concern, why?" She turned to face the man fully.

"You _literally_ just met him. You realize he could have just been buttering you up to get you in bed, right? He could be lying about who he is. Did you even google him?"

Her eyes narrowed as he talked. "No. He seemed trustworthy, and no one told me otherwise."

"You met at a party, right? Do you realize that people just get drunk and worry only about themselves at parties? I bet no one noticed you were even talking to him."

A brief thought of doubt brushed through her mind. "I'll google him then, Mr. Nosey." Her hand found her phone in the bag and she quickly unlocked the device. A brief message from Hans popped up on her screen, but she dismissed it in favor of proving Kristoff wrong.

"Hans… Westergard…" She mumbled softly when typing in the name. A few seconds later and the page loaded, showing the results of her search. She clicked _Images_ and found the green-eyed ginger staring back at her, along with a vast number of other men. "Ah, here he is." She stated, showing Kristoff her phone.

"He's a Westergard?"

"You know him?" Her mouth dropped into a surprised 'o'.

"He's one of the sons from that billionaire in Southern Isles… There, that one." Kristoff pointed toward a man clearly older than the rest of the group. "That guy owns that outdoorsy company."

A puzzle piece connected in Anna's head. She knew of one billionaire in Southern Isles who owned an 'outdoorsy company'. Why didn't she make that connection last night? "The South Face."

"Yea!" Kristoff looked at Anna but was met with cloudy eyes as Anna's mind started working.

The college freshman knew the company. Actually, she knew them quite well. They were Aren Sportswear's biggest competitor, often copying new designs and ideas from her own company. But Hans couldn't have known who she was, could he? There was a reason why Anna never attended business meetings or company parties. Just another one of her sister's ways to…

Protect her.

A wave of nausea passed through Anna as she took a seat on a nearby rock. She recalled the events of last night, wondering just how long and to what extent Elsa protected her. Did Elsa know who Hans was? Was that the start of the reaction that led her here?

She bristled at the touch on her shoulder, meeting Kristoff's concerned gaze.

"Anna, are you alright?" His brow was wrinkled as she looked at the sitting woman.

She contemplated telling him her thoughts, but decided to hide who she really was. Sure, she had been protected from the media but her last name _was_ rather famously tied to the company and she didn't doubt for a second that an avid outdoorsman like Kristoff wouldn't put the two together.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I've been doing this hiking thing all morning and I kinda skipped breakfast."

"Oh." A brief pat down by the standing blonde produced a granola bar. "Here. It's not much."

She hesitated for a second before grabbing and unwrapping the snack. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I ate breakfast already so I don't need it." He smiled as she inhaled the rectangle of granola and offered her a hand to stand up.

"Thank you." She brushed crumbs off her shirt as she took his hand, smiling.

"So, Hans, hmm? Did you know he was one of them?" Kristoff asked as they began walking again.

"No, it never clicked. I guess I didn't realize who he was last night."

"And did Elsa?"

"I'm not sure. She might have, but she was more concerned with getting me home last night." Another flashback of the events rolled through Anna's head.

"What did you say to make her run away, by the way? She can't get upset over you just dating some stranger."

"Hans is not a stranger." Anna countered, looking up at Kristoff. "I mean, sure, I didn't know he was super rich, but we talked for hours yesterday. I feel like I've known him for years. He probably didn't want me to know he was rich." _I don't blame him._

The woodsman nodded and continued down the path with Anna behind him. Just as she was about to talk, the sound of rushing water filled their ears.

"We're almost there!" The red head eagerly pushed Kristoff out of the way as she picked up speed and followed the sound. Brushing past some trees and bushes, Anna took in the sight of the river.

Kristoff wasn't kidding, it was impassable. The banks were almost non-existent, sloping dangerously short into the water. The width was more reasonable, with Anna estimating it to be over 100 feet wide.

"Whoa." She commented, watching as leaves drifted quickly past her downstream. She saw fish swim under the surface in the lazy summer morning. If she wasn't on a mission, she could see herself relaxing by the water.

"Told ya." Kristoff said, coming behind Anna with Sven. He slung the bag of game over his shoulder to free his hands up, crossing them over his broad chest. "The strong current makes it hazardous to cross here but I've got a boat downstream if you want to use it. It's a few miles away though."

"But, I don't understand. The tracks end here. She had to cross."

"Or maybe she just stopped tagging and went home."

"No that's not poss-"Anna spied something on the other side of the river. A soft glimmer. "She crossed the river here. I know it!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look, off to the left on the other side of the river. Do you see that, erm, tag?" She pointed towards the ice on the ground in the distance, thankful that the sun had caught it and made it shine.

"Hmm." Kristoff mumbled as questions began to sprout in his mind. "But how'd she get across? No one uses this part of the river, and if they did I'd hear the sound of their motor."

"I don't know." Anna sat down on the bank in frustration and started plucking the grass around her. "But I know she did. Can't you cut down a tree or something so we can use it as a bridge?" She started throwing the grass blades in the water as she waited for his answer, watching the green slivers drift away from them quickly.

"And waste a tree? I don't think so. Besides, we'd have to anchor it on both sides so it wouldn't float downstream." The man replied as he took a seat next to her on the ground, leaning back on his hands as he stared at the rushing water.

Anna grew frustrated at the information, angrily picking at the ground. She ripped a handful of grass from a small patch near her and dumped them in the river. This time, she didn't watch them float away, instead laying back to stare at the cloudless sky. Just as Kristoff was going to reprimand her for destroying the vegetation along the bank, he froze.

A clump of grass was floating in one spot in the river, slowly shaking. A minute later they all washed away, but Kristoff's eye caught something shimmering. He picked up some soil from around them and chucked it at the general area, watching as it revealed a rough path from the bank.

"Whoa." It was his turn to be amazed as he leaned over to get a closer look as the floating soil. He placed his hands on the invisible surface and pulled away just as quickly. "Ice? There's ice in the river?"

Ice? Anna's head jerked towards Kristoff as she scrambled over to the edge to see for herself. She slipped on mud and could feel herself sliding down the bank before stopping suddenly.

"Whoa there feisty pants. Don't fall in." Kristoff had grabbed her around the waist just in time, pulling the excited red head back from the water's edge.

"Thanks." she patted his shoulder reassuringly and wiggled out of his grasp. Anna leaned down and placed her hand over the layer of ice as she followed the assumed trail with her eyes and smiled as she saw the direction it went.

"Elsa." she breathed out softly. The college freshman quickly scurried over and put her feet on the clear platform.

"Anna! What are you doing?"

"Just seeing something..." She stood up and tested her weight on it, elated that it seemed to hold. "A bridge!" Anna slowly scooted along the invisible line, getting excited that the path was solid and was leading towards the prints on the other side.

"Hey! Wait!" Kristoff tested his own weight on the ice and looked at the red head. He turned to see Sven hesitating and picked up the large dog easily before slowly moving over the ice bridge.

Anna made it to the other side and was staring at the prints, noticing they lost their shape and had gained jagged edges. She was touching one when Kristoff came over and placed Sven on the ground. The man walked behind Anna and looked at the rough shape she was tracing with her finger.

"Anna?" He said, kneeling down next to her.

"Hmm?" She turned, tilting her head away from the print.

"These tags. It's not graffiti, is it?" The hired guide watched as Anna froze in place.

"O-Of course it is. What else would it be?" The red head's gaze snapped back to the ground as a wave of thoughts appeared on her face.

"Its ice, isn't it? The hand and footprints?"

The red head's gaze snapped back to the ground as a wave of thoughts appeared on her face.

"Your sister is tied to the ice somehow." He watched as Anna nodded slowly. "Anna, there is something you're not telling me." Kristoff stood up with her, watching as she turned away from him. "And I refuse to help you until you fill me in."

She sighed, bringing a hand up to tuck a loose hair behind her ear. She needed him as a guide in case something else popped up but could she trust him? For all he knew, she was just some random girl in a city of over a million people looking for her sister. But he seemed friendly enough, and wasn't dangerous. She felt confident that if he did talk, she could make money shut him up. Her shoulders relaxed as she turned back to the man.

"Elsa made the prints. All of them. The bridge too." A small but nervous weight started to lift from her shoulders.

"But why doesn't it melt? I can understand the prints not melting from being in the shadow of the trees, but the bridge should have melted minutes after being in the water."

"It... It's not normal ice. She _made _it_." _Anna's eyes pierced Kristoff's as she silently pleaded for him to understand. A few seconds later and his eyes widened.

"Made, like, with powers?" His eyes shifted down again and back up, capturing another print in his gaze. "She's got super powers?" He leaned against a tree, taking the information in as Anna answered his questions with nods. They were silent for a few minutes as the redhead weighed the consequences of her actions while Kristoff's lips moved wordlessly.

"That..." He shook his head as a small smile grew on his lips. "That's so cool!" He walked up to another print and palmed it.

It was Anna's turn to be shocked. She expected Kristoff to stare at her like she was crazy but he was somehow taking it all in stride.

"She's just like Iceman! Oh, or Sub-Zero! OH, no, I bet she's like Frozone!" He danced around the area, making _swoosh_ sounds every time he threw his hands out. Anna stared at him, confused at the sudden child-like behavior the supposed mountain man displayed. He did a spin and stopped right in front of Anna, slightly out of breath. "Sorry. Uh, haha, I kinda like super heroes." He raised a hand behind his head and looked away.

"It's ok." Anna let a smile grow on her face. "It's cute, I won't judge. You looked like a little five year old." Blush blossomed on her face as she realized what she has said. He blushed as well, adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

"So, uh." He looked around, trying to find the right words to phrase his next question. They began walking after the rough prints once more. "Your sister can create ic-"

"SHH. Someone might hear!" Anna's head whipped around so fast one of her braids smacked her in the nose. Teal eyes grew huge as she tried to cover the taller man's mouth.

"Anna, we're in the middle of the woods, on the other side of an impassable river. I think we're ok." He smiled as he easily blocked Anna's attempts.

"Still. I don't feel comfortable talking about it out loud. Can we just say she makes, I don't know, puppets or something?"

"Puppets? Your older sister could probably start an eternal winter and the analogy you want to use is 'puppets'…" Emotion drained from Kristoff's face as he tried to determine how serious Anna was.

"Do you have a better one?" Pale arms crossed over her chest, issuing a challenge.

"Ice cream. Iced Tea. Iced Coff-"

"Nothing with ice, please."

"Fine. How about models? She makes model planes or houses or whatever."

"Alright, she makes _models_." Anna stressed the last word, confirming the switch.

"How long have you known about her… Model making hobby?" He paused as he stepped over a print for emphasis.

"Since last night." A weak smile appeared on her face.

"Well, someone had an interesting Friday night."

"You could say that again."

"Wait, was that why she ran away? Because you saw her make models?"

"Yea…" Anna explained the order of events, starting from the conversation at the party and ending when she realized she couldn't follow Elsa that night. Kristoff listened quietly, asking questions only for clarification. The red head felt relieved at his lack of fear or judgment from the story, glad to have someone to confide in.

The pair, along with Sven, came up to a slightly open area and Kristoff held up his hand. "Wait a minute." He said, interrupting Anna's story about move-in day. "The leafs are gone. And branches have been moved. "

"How do you know?" Her gaze swept the area. "It all looks the same to me"

"There are indents in the ground where some bigger sticks were. And you can see how some plants were just ripped fro-" He stopped as his eye caught something. "What?" He walked over and touched a vine covered wall.

"Anna, look." He pulled some vines away as he smiled, revealing a wall of ice. "I think we found her."

* * *

Elsa was still sleeping when the sun came up. The exhaustion from running all had taken a toll on her, making her sleep past her usual wake up time. In fact, it was close to lunch time before she woke up, stirring only when she heard voices.

"Anna, look." A male voice said, muffled by the wall. "I think we found her." Light slowly grew in the cave as the plants on the outside were pulled from her wall. Panic grew as her mind cleared and she realized what was happening. She saw a flash of red appear in a clearer spot.

"Elsa! Are you in there?"

Anna. Her sister had followed her. How was Anna not terrified of her? Of what she had seen? Elsa remained perfectly still, even holding her breath in an attempt to let Anna believe no one was there.

The flash of red disappeared from the small opening in the frozen foliage, making Elsa relax and let out the air she was holding. A few seconds later, a sharp buzzing sound filled the cave, forcing Elsa to let out a small scream in fright.

Her phone was buzzing against the rocky floor, echoing.

"Elsa! I heard you and I can hear your phone! I know you're in there!" The red had appeared once more, growing clearer as more plants were pulled away. Elsa scrambled to silent her phone, inching further away from the opening.

"Go away Anna. You're not safe here."

"Elsa!" A banging was heard as she saw flashes of someone hitting the wall. "Let me in! I want to talk!"

"No. Just leave!" Elsa clutched her hands as she stood up, her eyes focused on the wall. Her sister's figure left the view as she heard muffled voices again for a few moments before another wave of silence filled the air. The blonde took a few steps toward the wall, wondering if they heeded her words. When Just as Elsa was about to reach the icy divide, she jumped at the sharp sound of a collision and ice cracking. Another thwack and a crack appeared on the inside of the wall.

What was Anna doing?

* * *

"Kristoff, give me your axe!" Anna turned and held her hand out towards Kristoff, expecting the tool to appear in her hand.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to cut into the ice to see Elsa."

"You what? No, this isn't an ice pick Anna. This is used for organic cutting. Not ice. "His hand rested protectively on the well-worn weapon as he turned his body to protect it.

"Come on, what's the worst that will happen?"

"It will break." His expression hardened, hoping to detour the pig tailed woman in front of him.

"I'll buy you a new one." She took a step toward him with Kristoff taking a step away, matching her movements.

"I need it now, not next week."

"Fine." Anna turned around, surveying the surroundings. There were a few large rocks scattered around that she could probably lift. She jumped from rock to rock, testing the weight before she settled on an oblong one. "This should work." She muttered under her breath as she picked it up again. It wasn't too heavy for her, but Kristoff was still impressed she handled the rock so easily.

Anna returned to the frozen wall and reared back with the rock, gathering momentum for her strike. A second later she swung the rock like a bat, connecting with the ice and giving her the satisfaction of ice cracking. She brought it up again and was lucky to hit the same spot twice, a smile growing as chunks starts chipping away.

"Anna! What are you... Stop!" A voice, rendered clearer by the hole forming in the ice, rang out. Anna paused, resting the rock against her leg.

"Elsa!" The red head was slightly out of breath as she hunched over from the sudden exertion. "We need to talk. Now."

"There is nothing to talk about." A flash of blonde appeared near the hole, disappearing seconds later. "Last night… I… I can't hurt you. Not again. I can't lose my only family member."

_Not again? _Anna thought, looking up at the hole. "Elsa. I'm not scared. Whatever happened last night is in the past. It's over, done with. But what isn't over is the fact that you're my sister." Anna paused, more for dramatic effect than anything else. "Please, Elsa, we can work this out together!" The red head moved toward the ice, placing a hand at the small jagged opening she had made. She could make out her sister on the other side, though farther away from the ice. The blonde had been pacing, a nervous habit Elsa never got rid of.

"Not now, Anna." Silence as the image of her sister became slightly clearer on the other side. "Just let me be. Please. Give me some alone time, ok? I need to sort this out." Elsa rested her forehead against the ice, careful to stay out of reach of Anna.

The red head huffed as she withdrew her hand, not expecting this reaction from her sister. "You have until sunset Elsa. You better not leave either." Anna stepped back and took out her phone to check the time. An idea sprouted in her mind as she snapped a picture of the icy wall.

"I won't, I promise Anna." The red head missed a pale hand press against the unobstructed ice. Kristoff watched as the hole resealed with ice and foliage, amazed at the attention to detail the ice-powered woman displayed. He looked over at Anna but saw she had quickly left the small clearing with Sven following her. Instantly, he turned to catch up, sad to be leaving the magic wall but ready to pepper Anna with more questions.

He caught up to her relatively easy, surprised at the agility she displayed. "Anna, wait! Why are we leaving?" The broad man stepped in front of her, making her talk to him.

"Well, the quicker we get supplies, the sooner we come back and wait for her to open that wall." Her eyes had sparkled with an unknown plan, making Kristoff uneasy.

"And where do you think we will get supplies?"

"Your house, of course. Lead the way." A charming smile grew on her face as she waited for Kristoff to take point. He opened his mouth to argue, but even after being around Anna for a few hours, he knew it was pointless. With a sigh, he turned around and walked back towards the river.

"Okay, but I'm in charge now, got it?"

"Sure thing." An unconvincing comment from Anna made Kristoff reconsider even helping the woman out. But now that the exciting part had been revealed, he wouldn't trade this day for anything in the whole world.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Sorry this chapter is lacking action and is more conversation. Trust me, action will take place later! I'm sorry for not updating sooner: I hit a writer's block and I had a few projects I needed to finish, but I should be back on track. :) **

**Please read and review, as always! And if you've got any questions, please feel free to send me a message, or an ask on tumblr. :)**


End file.
